masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Disenchant Area/@comment-178.5.219.250-20150417095026
I did some tests using disenchant area (only). The results: * Runemaster works as expected. If the caster has Runemaster, then the dispel chances are increased. * Sorcery / Nature / Chaos Mastery works as expected. If the opponent has a Mastery, then the dispel chances for the corresponding spells are decreased. * The dispel chances depend entirely on how expensive the spell is. Overland-cast unit enchantments are harder to dispel than the combat-cast counterparts. The dispel chances are not decreased, if you try to dispel a bunch of spells simultaneously (either on a single unit or spread among a bunch of units). * Generally in my tests, the dispel chances were a little bit higher than expected, but pretty close. Overland unit enchantments are 5 times as expensive as their combat counterparts. It may be that in the dispel calculation they are assumed to be only 4 times as expensive. * The game doesn't save the original price of a spell and has to recalculate it which leads to the following bug: Endurance is harder to dispel than expected. You need roughly 120 mana to have a 50% chance to dispel Endurance (and not 30 mana). This concerns every unit enchantments that can't be cast in battle. Usually unit enchantments have listed their battle cost in their Casting Cost variable (see Tweaker) - but not those overland-only spells. I also tested this in 1.40n - the bug is also present there. * And another bug which appears from time to time: I had a unit enchanted with a bunch of spells and Cloak of Fear was always dispelled. Later, I removed spells from the unit and it turned out that Stone Skin and Giant Strength were the reason. Cloak of Fear was dispelled (using a10-mana-strength-dispel spell), whenever Stone Skin or Giant Strength were present. Later testing showed that this bug was also present with Immolation, Guardian Wind and Berserk (they correspond to the first 4 digits of the unit enchantment variable): If another spell with an offset of a multiple of 4 bits was present on the unit, then Immolation & co were dispelled. I later tested it on another 2 units: The bug didn't occur on one of the 2 units. The bug also didn't occur when I restarded MoM. It just occured when I entered the same battle a second time (using a save game). I also tested this in 1.40n - the bug is also present there. In the first test set I had an enemy stack of 10 units, each enchanted with Giant Strength (most times cast overland, but sometimes also cast in battle). Then I cast 50-mana-Disenchant-Area (most times in combat, but sometimes also overland) and counted how many times Giant Strength stayed on the units. I repeated that scenario 10 times, so 100 Giant Strength spells were tried to dispel. The numbers below are the failing-to-dispel chances, which should be cost/(cost+50) (whereas cost is 8 if Giant Strength cast in battle and 40 if Giant Strength cast overland). cast in combat, dispelled in combat result: 11% , expected: 13.8% cast overland, dispelled in combat result: 44% , expected: 44.4% cast overland, dispelled overland result: 38% , expected: 44.4% same setup as above result: 36% , expected: 44.4% cast overland, dispelled overland, enemy has Runemaster result: 39% , Expected: 44.4% cast overland, dispelled overland, I have Runemaster result: 19%, expected: 28.6% cast overland, dispelled overland, I Rune, enemy Nature Mastery result: 38%, expected: 44.4% same setup as above result: 43%, expected: 44.4% If you take the average of all these numbers where the expectation was 44.4%, then you get 39.67%. Assuming, the overland cost multiplier would be 4 and not 5, then you get a fail-chance of 32/(32+50) = 39.02% which is pretty close to the actual result. In the second test set I had a single enemy unit overland-enchanted with 17 different spells at the same time. Then I cast a 50-mana-Disenchant-Area spell in combat and looked which spells stayed on the unit. I repeated the procedure 35 times, so each spell was tried to dispel 35 times. Again, the numbers below are the failing-to-dispel chances, which should be cost/(cost+50). For Endurance, Water Walking and Path Finding I multiplied the costs by 5. * Cloak of Fear, result: 0.0% , expected: 54.5% * Regeneration, result: 82.8% , expected: 85.7% * Path Finding, result: 80.0% , expected: 83.3% * Water Walking, result: 91.4% , expected: 83.3% * Resist Elements, result: 25.7% , expected: 33.3% * Stone Skin, result: 48.6% , expected: 50.0% * Endurance, result: 77.1% , expected: 75.0% * Resist Magic, result: 20.0% , expected: 33.3% * Flame Blade, result: 62.9% , expected: 71.4% * Eldritch Weapon, result: 51.4% , expected: 60.0% * True Sight, result: 51.4% , expected: 66.7% * Heroism, result: 62.9% , expected: 66.7% * Righteousness, result: 82.9% , expected: 80.0% * Bless , result: 25.7% , expected: 33.3% * Lionheart, result: 71.4% , expected: 80.0% * Gian Strength, result: 40.0% , expected: 44.4% * Holy Armor, result: 54.3% , expected: 64.3%